This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, particularly vehicle HVAC systems, typically include face registers for directing airflow. The face registers can be moved to positions that provide the most comfort to a driver of the vehicle, but must be moved manually. Thus, once a first driver manually moves the face registers to positions of the first driver's liking, a second driver must manually readjust the face registers to positions of the second driver's liking. While existing HVAC registers are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings advantageously include an HVAC register recall position system that provides numerous advantages over current HVAC registers, as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.